Sacred Hearts
by Tygra's Kitten Hina
Summary: On the day she died, the future King of Thundercats and his sister were born. Their mother's death gave birth to a prophecy that foretells the fall of Thundera and the union of all of Third Earth in a war against an ancient and powerful enemy. TyChee, LiMyra. Hints of PanChee, LiChee, & LiKit. A slight Retelling of the Remake centered around my OC with elements drawn from the OS.
1. Discoveries

_Disclaimer: I don't own_ **Thundercats. Thundercats **_belong to _**Warner Brothers.** _All I own is Lena and the plot to this story._

* * *

Sacred Hearts

**Chapter One**

_Discoveries_

Her sea green eyes narrowed, forcing her eyebrows to furrow as she lifted a clawed finger to peruse the bookshelf. All was quiet in the study with only the source of light being the small lamp sitting on the desk behind her. Princess Lena, the daughter of Lord Claudus and his late wife, Queen Leona, sister to the princes, Lion-O and Tygra, was always an avid reader. She loved sneaking into the Palace library, or into the library of the Clerics for a good book to read, but it seems her curiosity hasn't been satisfied as of late. Her bottom lip poked out into a small pout at not finding anything new to read among the millions of books lining the shelf.

"That's a bummer." The lioness mumbled. Grabbing the lantern off the desk, Lena walked over to the next bookshelf, still determined to find something to read. The yellow glow of the lantern illuminated the room around her, casting everything in a golden halo of light. The Thunderian princess was close to giving up when she saw something glinting from a nearby bookshelf.

The pout left her lips, shifting into a smile. The princess reached out for the shiny object. It turned out to be a small leathery blue book with a golden binding. On the front cover was the name in fading lettering, _Leona. _

Just by the name, she knew it was the diary of her late mother. With her heart beating fast in her chest, Lena quickly shoved her mother's journal into her small knapsack and ran out of the room. She wasn't supposed to be in the Royal Library, at least not in the secret section. If her father or Jaga knew she was in there, she'd be in a heap of trouble. Of course, Jaga often looked the other way when she goes off in a pursuit of knowledge. Lena just hopes that this would be one of those times.

As she exited the main passage of the Palace Library, coming up from the secret staircase, Lena nearly had a head on collision with someone and fell backwards onto the floor.

"S-sorry!" the girl said loudly without realizing who it was. When her blue-green gaze flickered to her victim, her heart gave a leap and the princess immediately jumped to her feet. There, wearing a dirty cloak and robe was a tawny furred figure with a red spiky mane and her own gentle sea green eyes. "Lion-O!"

Lion-O let out a soft groan and pulled the hood of his cloak back, giving his twin sister a faint smile. "It seems like I can't fool you." The future king said sheepishly as the two of them dusted themselves off. His eyes suddenly narrowed in suspicion at seeing his sister with the usual impatient look gracing her roundish face and her left hand doing its best to hide the bag hanging at her hip.

"You were in the Secret Vault again, weren't you?" Lion-O asked her. Much to his surprise, Lena didn't bother to deny it. She would usually make some excuse and run off; going into hiding somewhere that only Jaga and his Clerics could find her.

"At least I'm not sneaking off to visit the tech shop in the slums." His sister teased, not bothering to hide the bag anymore. Lion-O couldn't help smiling at this. They each had a secret and they always trusted each other not to give the other away.

It was obvious from look on her brother's face that he was going to visit Jorma again. Lion-O was always curious about the mechanical and technical findings that were prohibited from their kingdom.

"You caught me." Lion-O replied, but his smile grew and he held his hand out to his twin. "Don't tell on me and I won't tell on you?"

He asked that as if it were normal for the two of them to keep their secret escapades a secret, which it was. His smile faltered a bit at seeing his sister frown.

"Lena?" The Prince began. His sister's facial expression became a bit sullen and maybe even angry.

"Lion-O, you realize what today is, don't you?" Lena asked, now putting her hands to her hips. She almost seemed like a mother than a sister. Her eyes were narrowed and her cheeks were puffed out, making her face look not so elegant and more childlike than ever. Lion-O just laughed and held his hands up in defense.

"Of course, I do. We both have a birthday today, and the… Rites of Passage ceremony…" his voice trailed off and he immediately facepalmed himself. "Whiskers!"

Lena crossed her arms, her pout expelling the air from her cheeks.

"You almost forgot, didn't you?" the girl asked, but her tone wasn't irritated anymore. It was just quiet and sympathetic. This was a trait that is said to have been inherited from their late mother. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he nodded.

The two of them would be turning twenty today and more importantly, Lion-O would be undergoing the Rites of Passage Ceremony, which would determine whether he was ready to become the next King of Thundera and Lord of the Thundercats. And even more important was the celebration of their late mother's death, in which their father believed she had given her life up for them. This is why there was always a special nightly celebration to honor the late Queen.

Snarf, who had been hiding behind a nearby stone pillar, finally came out and gave a soft mew. The red furred feline didn't like the somber tension forming between the twins. His right ear twitched and he gently pawed at the end of Lion-O's robe, before doing the same to Lena's dress. Both of them smiled and looked down at him. His two caretakers had been deep in their own thoughts over the mother they never knew.

"Don't worry; we'll be back before the ceremony begins." Lion-O said gently, stroking one of Snarf's ears. He saw his sister frown again. The worried expression she wore on her face told him that she had a bad feeling about him going off. Again, he smiled. "I promise. If I'm not back before then, well, you can take up the Sword for me."

Lena obviously didn't take to the joke very well, but she still smiled, which relieved Lion-O's heart.

"Or I'll give it to Tygra." Lena teased. She then picked up Snarf and stared into the animal's green eyes. "You'll make sure he gets back on time, won't you, Snarffles?" she asked their pet kindly.

Snarf's ears drooped a bit at the sudden responsibility given to him. He mewed in response, his eyes going wide with hesitation and fear. Things always go wrong when Lion-O was placed under his care instead of the other way around. "Snarf."

Lion-O shook his head with a smile.

"You act like I'm the one seeking out trouble." The prince replied, but he knew his sister was concerned for him. She may not be a stickler for following their father's expectations, or being obedient like Tygra, but Lena did see today as a special day and he knew she wouldn't let him live it down if he missed this entirely.

"But don't you always?" Lena teased again, burying her face into the side of Snarf's face. Snarf just mewed again, beginning to purr up a storm in the back of his throat. She finally loosened her hold on Snarf, allowing him to jump to Lion-O's shoulders. "Just come back, alright? I don't want to deal with Papa's anger alone."

Lion-O gave his sister a nod and a salute, the smile returning to his lips again.

"I give you my word that I won't miss this evening's and afternoon's celebrations." The reckless Prince said before pulling the hood of his robe back over his face and running off.

Lena frowned in his absence. Something in the back of her soul told her that today wasn't going to be a good day. If Tygra were with her at this moment in time, he'd be chewing her out for believing in such childish notions. Biting her lip, Lena glanced over her shoulder before running off in the opposite direction of Lion-O. She wanted sometime to explore her latest findings before the Rites of Passage ceremony.

* * *

Reference Notes:

Snarffles - This is a nickname me and one of my friends on Mibba came up with for Snarf during one of our roleplays. It kinda stuck with me.

* * *

**Hina: **I honestly don't know where I'm going with this story, but I know one thing, this is a slight retelling of the remake while exploring from the standpoint of my OC and it's going to tie up a lot of loose ends that have been overlooked in the reboot. Well, that's hope what I hope to do anyways.


	2. Hiding

Sacred Hearts

**Chapter Two:**

_Hiding_

Once inside her bedroom, Lena slipped the strap of her bag off her shoulder and dumped its contents onto her desk, spilling out her latest findings. Most of the bag's contents were either scrolls or books, but her mother's journal stuck out among all the other books. The princess has only heard a few vague stories about her late mother, but even then they were just from either Jaga or from some of the older Thunderians. Claudus always refused to talk about her. It was as though just remembering his wife would bring about too much pain.

Furrowing her eyebrows again, Lena picked up the aged diary and began to leaf through it, her eyes skimming through the entries. Most of the entries were little ramblings or notes the late Queen Leona made to herself or questions she had about the world. It wasn't until Lena had possibly skipped a few years worth of entries that one entry stuck out to her.

Entry 1:

**Astrid Day XX, Year XXIV of Lord Leon's Reign**

_Prince Claudus and I have been walking through the gardens again. But today was different. He surprised me with a special gift. But the gift alone wasn't what made this day special. The way Claudus gave this special gift to me was even more special. _

_He gave me an Astrid Day Flower which is said to keep even the most food deprived Beast alive for many a day. Each petal is full of nutrition, but this isn't why these flowers were my favorite._

_The Astrid Day Flower is said to symbolize the bond of the two people who share this flower. I've heard other girls say that it forever binds two souls together. _

_I must go now. I can hear my father calling to me._

_-Leona_

Lena nearly jumped out of her skin at hearing a knock at the door. Tygra's voice slithered through the wooden oak door, calling out to her.

"Lena? Are you in there?" Tygra called. She swiftly shoved her mother's diary into the drawer of her desk just as her adopted brother came into her room. She saw the Tiger standing there with his arms crossed in front of his chest, one eyebrow raised. "Reading your childhood fables again?" he asked smugly.

Lena just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No, I was…" her sea green eyes scanned the room for an excuse and the lioness quickly grabbed a pillow off her bed, "fluffing my pillow!" she said quickly. Her hands tugged at the pillow she held, straightening it and squishing it. She saw disbelief creeping on to Tygra's face. It made her smile weakly in turn. "What?" Lena began.

Tygra just shook his head, facepalming himself. "You are a terrible liar, baby sister." Her older brother said with a sigh. Tygra crossed his arms, allowing his golden eyes to scrutinize his sister. Parts of her dress were dirty, but that was common since she was always either in some dusty part of the Palace, reading or outside helping the servants tend to the gardens.

"At least my head's not full of hot air." Lena blew a raspberry at her older brother as she said this. At first it seemed like Tygra was going to yell at her. He just rolled his eyes, uncrossing his arms in the process.

"No, your head's just full of childish fantasies." There was a sharp edge to Tygra's tone as he said this, but unlike with Lion-O, Tygra never yelled at his sister. Again, his step-sister blew another raspberry at him. His smile faded a bit at seeing various scrolls and books littering the Cat's desk. From the look of things, she's been raiding the Secret Vault again. "Lena, tell me you didn't go into the Secret Vault again?" he asked quietly.

Lena's eyes went wide at hearing his words and she scooted closer to the drawer containing the Late Queen's diary. A big smile spread across her face, becoming strained. It was a clear indicator to Tygra that she was going to lie.

"No, I borrowed these books from Lion-O." it was plausible enough, but Tygra wasn't buying it. The tiger prince walked up to the desk and picked up a book. An eyebrow shot up as he held out a book.

"The Great Lizard Rebellion?" He then picked up another book, "The history of Third Earth?" Tygra's eyes narrowed even more, as he repeated more titles. "These don't sound like books Lion-O would have." He said to his sister after leafing through an old scroll that showed indicators of the Book of Omens or at least foretold its location. "This is from Father's personal vault."

The look on his sister's face faded into the shell of a smile, one indicating that Tygra had her where he wanted her. Lena breathed in deeply before putting on a slight pout. "Okay, fine, you got me. I was in Father's Secret Vault, but you know I have an unquenchable thirst for knowledge and… Papa has loads of books and scrolls waiting to be read!" her smile completely disappeared from her face at seeing the hard expression gracing the tiger's face. "W-what?"

Tygra breathed a sigh. He placed a hand onto his forehead, doing a facepalm motion as he did so. "Father doesn't like it when anyone goes into his private chambers without his permission, let alone take his things." The prince replied emphatically to his youngest sibling. There was a tiny hint of irritation in his voice, mixing with the sterness he tried adopting from King Claudus, but it didn't fail. Tygra was always too outgoing, arrogant, and quick tempered to keep a cool head like their father, Lord, and King.

Seeing that she was giving him her usual pleading look, Tygra sighed once more, uncrossing his arms once more. A small smile crept onto his lips. "Alright, I won't tell him. I'll even take the scrolls back when you're done reading them." He heard a giggle of delight before being assaulted with numerous hugs and a string of excited thanks you's from his sister. Tygra couldn't help letting himself smile even more and return her hug with one of his own.

Tygra released Lena once the hug was over and she had calmed down before remembering his reason for coming in. "I almost forgot, Jaga and Father wish to see you before the Ceremony." He added, looking down at the young Cat.

* * *

**Hina: **Thanks for reading this guys and I'm sorry for the long wait. The plot will really get started in the next chapter. I'll post the next chapter soon. Thanks again!


End file.
